Morning
by stroongdear25
Summary: pasangan Jidong pada pagi hari , iKON fic , Jidong couple


MORNING

Annyeong nunna balik lagi dengan ff yang gaje, buatan nunna, nunna bawa lagi jidong couple , I like this couple ! , and yang nunggu ff this is love harap nunggu aja ya, soalnya inspirasi nunna ngilang buat lanjutin itu ff, grgr liat jinan sama junet -_- . I think I hate that couple (tunjuk double j couple)

Cast : Kim jiwon X Kim donghyuk

Other cast : no ! only jidong couple

Rated : T

Warning : yaoi , yang engga suka yaoi ? jan baca aja , dari pada entar muntah , typo bertebaran

Disclaimer : nuna cumin minjem nama , jan copas yaa chinguq , ff ini punya nunna.

Get ready ? Showtime !

MORNING

"Hyung~~~"  
"Hyung~~~~ bangun~~~~"  
Sebuah rengekan terdengar dikamar berukuran yang cukup besar tersebut , suara rengekan tersebut mencoba membangunkan namja yang tidur dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus (?) Seluruh badanya.

Donghyuk –namja yang merengek tadi- mencoba membangunkan lagi namja sedang bergelung dalam selimut tersebut .

''eunghhhh'' hanya terdengar lenguhan dari mulut namja tadi.

Donghyuk mengacak – ngacak rambutnya frustasi , gara – gara susah membangunkan hyung tercintanya ini. Dan dengan sekali loncatan donghyuk berhasil duduk diatas perut jiwon –namja tidur tadi-.

''euhhh'' jiwon mengaduh kesakitan lantaran perut ber-absnya itu diduduki oleh seseorang yang lumayan berat.

Donghyuk langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah jiwon, dan mendapati wajah hyung-nya yang kesakitan, lantaran perutnya diduduki olehnya. Donghyuk meringis melihat wajah hyung-nya yang kesakitan.

''apa aku terlalu sadis hyung ?'' donghyuk bertanya dengan suara yang bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

Jiwon mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan buru – buru mengganti raut wajahnya agar namja chingunya tersebut tidak khawatir.

''habis hyung susah sekali dibangunkan'' donghyuk berkata dengan tangan yang melipat didada, dan bibir yang mengurucut lucu.

''dan apakah tidak ada cara lain yang lebih lembut untuk membangunkanku ?'' jiwon bertanya, sembari mengelus lembut pipi donghyuk yang berada diatas perutnya.

''dan jawabanya adalah TIDAK hyung'' balas donghyuk, dengan penekanan pada kata ''tidak''.

''hahhhh'' jiwon menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari donghyuk.

''yasudah sekarang aku sudah bangun, dan kau mau apa dongie ?'' jiwon bertanya dengan lembut kepada donghyuk.

''tidak jadi hyung'' donghyuk menjawab dengan ketus, beranjak dari perut, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan hyung-nya itu.

Tapi sebelum dua langkah donghyuk merasa ada yang menarik tanganya,

BRUK

Donghyuk terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh jiwon yang sedang berbaring dan toples, (ciee dongie ciee)

Donghyuk membeku dalam dekapan jiwon, dan jiwon yang merasa namjachingunya itu tidak ada pergerakan mengembangkan smirknya (sumpah pas nunna liat smirk bobby kyk setan -_-) .

''katakan apa keperluanmu membangunkanku chagi~~~'' jiwon berbisik pas ditelinga donghyuk, yang membuat donghyuk menegang –kembali-.

''mmmm anu hyung a-aku a-a-aku'' donghyuk tergagap – gagap sendiri, untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari namjachingunya ini.

Jiwon yang merasa namjachingunya ini tidak bisa menjawab akhirnya meregangkan pelukanya pada pinggan donghyuk, dan membiarkan donghyuk tidur tepat disebelahnya, oh dan jangan lupakan tangan jiwon yang memeluk pinggang ramping donghyuk dengan indah.

''hyung menyebalkan !'' rutuk donghyuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus dibalik bahu jiwon #jadi ngerti kan posisinya ?

Jiwon terkekeh melihat aksi malu – malu kucing namjachingunya ini yang sebentar lagi menjadi calon pedamping hidupnya.

Donghyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu setelah mendengar kekehan dari bibir jiwon, buru – buru donghyuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu jiwon.

''hyung kenapa tertawa ?'' donghyuk bertanya dengan bibir yang mempout lucu.

''apa aku tidak boleh tertawa dongie ?'' jiwon membalas pertanyaan –bukan membalas sih, tapi malah balik nanya- namja chingunya tersebut.

''what ever hyung''donghyuk membalikan badanya menjadi mempungungi jiwon.

Jiwon tersenyum melihat aksi ngambek kekasihnya itu.

''baiklah baiklah , aku minta maaf'' jiwon berucap sambil memeluk donghyuk dari belakang, menumpukan dagunya pada bahu bahu donghyuk, menghirup wangi bayi yang menguar dalam tubuh donghyuk.

Donghyuk merasakan bahunya yang terasa berat tersebut akhirnya membalikan lagi badanya menjadi menghadap jiwon dengan sempurna. Keduanya bisa merasakan nafas masing – masing yang teratur.

Donghyuk tersenyum merasakan nafas jiwon yang teratur tepat dihadapanya, yang seperti menggelitik perutnya.

''arraseo, aku memaafkan mu hyung'' donghyuk akhirnya luluh dan memaafkan jiwon. Donghyuk memeluk hyung-nya itu dengan erat, mengalungkan tanganya pada leher hyung-nya, dan sebaliknya, jiwon juga ikut melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang ramping donghyuk.

Keduanya berpelukan cukup lama diatas tempat tidur, jiwon melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan lembut, menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya, donghyuk yang mengerti tanda itu pun bertanya.

''apa harus hyung ?'' donghyuk berucap dengan polos.

Jiwon menjawab dengan anggukan.

''baiklah'' akhirnya donghyuk mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah jiwon dan memejamkan matanya, jiwon mengembangkan smirknya yang tidak terlihat oleh donghyuk.

CUP

Donghyuk mengecup bibir hyung-nya, awalnya donghyuk hanya menempelkan bibirnya, namun kelamaan jiwon melumat pelan bibir donghyuk dengan lembut.

Donghyuk terkejut, dan ingin menjauhkan wajah mereka, namun apa daya, tangan jiwon menahan tengkuknya dan alhasil donghyuk menikmati ciuman lembut –namun bergairah- dari namja chingunya tersebut.

END

Gaje ? abal ? oke nunna tau ! mind to review ? don't be sider guys ;)


End file.
